


Mythos

by Blairjay



Series: Zephia Literary Universe [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Zephia
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Folklore, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Original Mythology, Seduction, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairjay/pseuds/Blairjay
Summary: The gods are convoluted as they are beautiful. The myths and tales are even moreso.





	Mythos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Mythos, a collection of myths and folktales from Zephian cultures.
> 
> The title for this first chapter here means Creation of the Elves.

When the world was still new, there was only the Gods and the Fey.

Baso was the fey of chaos and magic, who went into Primordea to seduce Shwœ̃bi, the goddess of fertility. His plan was successful and Baso returned to the Feyfell, thinking little else of it.

But there was consequences.

Shwœ̃bi had fallen pregnant and given birth to twins - two she called ronoũmù, elves. Krwønfwar, furious their sister had been used in this manner, came knocking on Baso's door, demanding entry.

Baso answered to his so-called crime, but Shwœ̃bi realized she had fallen for him, and pleaded with her sibling to spare him. Krwønfwar relented, but requested the two to marry each other - it was the only way to keep the balance.

So, Baso and Shwœ̃bi married on the eve of the next day. Their children were sent down to the earth when they came of age, but their life force was linked to the Feyfell and Shwœ̃bi's Well, making them live exceptionally long lives.

Baso and Shwœ̃bi had many more children - among them, the dark elves, the iugiou. They were happy for many millennia, calling upon their firstborns to name them Krwœm and Krwou - queen and king - which they became.

Yet Baso was accused by his Fey family that he was going to destroy them. His soul was brutally split into the sun and the moon, forever chasing the other.

Drowning in sorrow, Shwœ̃bi swallowed the moon and became pregnant, giving birth to their last daughter, Kufrbø, the goddess of the three moons. Unable to keep her for the sake of her mourning, Kufrbø was given to Idiknoũar, Shwœ̃bi's sister and the goddess of death for safekeeping.

During the spring, Shwœ̃bi's tears come up from her Well and rain over the lands. It can be both devastating and healing - destructive and feeding.

This, little ones, is how our ancestors were created, to remind us that we are god-born and fey-children. You are god-born and fey-children. When you see storm clouds in spring, pray to Shwœ̃bi and tell her that Baso loves her still, by calming her rage with his sunrays.


End file.
